Animal Love
by greenpineapple
Summary: This story is a scene from the book "The Time Paradox" that I added to. This is my first FanFiction ever so please give me a chance and check it out. The story is better than my summary. It is rated T because I don't know what else to rate it. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


Animal Love

**Artemis's Point of View **

I heard Holly's voice in my ear as I excited the tunnel, "Get Mulch out of there Arty," her voice transmitted by the ad-com," Get back down now."

Even though her voice was robotic and filled with worry it still sent shivers down my spine.

My mind only had time to decipher one part of her dire message before the monstrous, very territorial gorilla slammed into me, effectively scattering all thoughts except, _"Holly called me Arty."_

_"__Arty, Arty, Arty…" _rang in my ears as I was shook like a paper bag in a tornado. The ape's massive arms were encompassing my ribs. -**_SNAP-_** I lied, one arm was constricting my breathing while the other was now joining it, having finished breaking my arm. Pain was everywhere, it surrounded me, filled me, I was pain.

I lost consciousness soon after, even though it felt like an eternity of agony. Before I blacked out however, I heard what sounded like another gorilla. _"That would be just my luck" _I managed to think.

Then I was gone.

**Narrator, focused on Holly**

Holly looked at her friend; he had a broken arm, it looked like had used his own blood as hair gel, and more oozed from the corner of his left eye. The elf captain felt like falling to her knees and sobbing hysterically.

_"__NO!"_ her subconscious yelled sternly, "_You've been through much worse with this mudboy, you will not give up on him now!"_

She mentally shook herself and continued to con the bull gorilla that had Artemis clutched to his chest like an overprotective mother.

"Danger!" Holly told the gorilla in its natural language," Leopard!"

The gorilla dumped Artemis unceremoniously on the ground before stumbling clumsily to the back corner of its habitat; away from the confusing creature that looked nothing like him but spoke his language.

Holly had put a bit of**_ Mesmer_** on the last bit of her message to speed the process along and it was a good thing too because it looked like Artemis was running out of time.

As soon as the gorilla left her friend's side she sprinted to take the animal's place. "_Artemis looks like a corpse_, "one side of her mind coarsely whispered as the soldier side reemerged with yet another, _"No!"_

Holly was crying now._" I will not let you die!" _she thought as she summoned all her magic.

**Artemis's Point of View**

I was floating in the dark, unknowing unfeeling, when suddenly there was a powerful blue light. As my body twitched to and fro wildly trying to work out all the kinks in my system, my mind felt as if it was in a most exotic spa.

A warm happy aura surrounded me, filling the dark with a most magical light. Multi-colored sparks went off in my head as Holly's magic (and it must be her's) soothed me.

"_Surely, I must be dreaming,"_ I pondered, "_Magic can't be this amazing?"_

My logical side believed it was No1's cocktail magic that gave this awe-inspiring feeling, however for the first time ever, I sided with the **other **side of me that believed that the reason I felt so marvelous was because it was Holly who healed me.

When I opened my mis-matched eyes I saw an identical pair staring down at me.

**Narrator, focused on Holly**

Artemis opened his eyes. "Holly," he said after a few seconds," You save me again."

"Of course I saved you," the fairy said still crying but also laughing at his almost bewildered expression. "I couldn't do without you."

Then, flushed with emotion, Holly leaned down and their lips met.

**Artemis's Point of View**

Fireworks. Her soft lips met mine and her glorious magic sprinkled fireworks over us and for a moment, one blissful moment, everything was perfect. Thoughts were eradicated from my mind, our mission lay forgotten for a time.

It was just me and the girl of my dreams.


End file.
